Opportunity that life could offer Nicoletta Nolan story
by oliwia.raszkic
Summary: Całe życie wywraca jej się do góry nogami, a ona musi uciekać przed ludźmi, których traktowała jak przyjaciół. Kiedy wreszcie wie jak ma dalej egzystować pojawia się inny problem. Staje się dłużniczką i żeby spłacić swój dług musi wykonać ważne zadanie, ale jak poradzi sobie w 23 wieku?


Życie odsłoni przed tobą wybory, których będziesz musiała dokonać, by uzyskać odpowiedzi.  
P.

* * *

- Powiem Ci to całkowicie szczerze. Wiedz, że mówię to tylko ze względu na to, że jesteś moją jedyną rodziną, z którą jestem związany krwią. - Przerwał, zerkając czy osiemnastolatka na pewno go słucha. Czekoladowe oczy panny Nolan były wlepione prosto w niego. - Jesteś najbardziej niezdecydowaną kobietą w całym wszechświecie, wiesz Nikki?

Oczy Nicoletty zmieniły się w szparki, a mięśnie twarzy napięły się. Z całych sił zaciskała zęby i powstrzymywała się, by przypadkiem nie skoczyć kuzynowi do gardła. W tej chwili miała w głowie wszystkie tortury hiszpańskiej inkwizycji, co było złą prognozą dla Tony'ego.  
Tak była kuzynką sławnego Anthony'ego Howarda Starka, ale co z tego skoro ona sama uważała go za wieczne dziecko z wybujałym ego i braku pojęcia o życiu?

- Dobra. Tylko to chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - Przerzuciła na niego wzrok i przechyliła głowę w prawo. Długie czekoladowe loki, sięgające jej pasa opadały jej teraz na ramię.

- Nie, nie tylko to. Pamiętasz ostatnie badania, które Ci przeprowadziliśmy, prawda? - Nicoletta odszukała w pamięci badań, o których mówił. Pokiwała głową i zaczęła machać nogami. Siedziała na jednym z biurek w laboratorium Tony'ego w Stark Tower. - Wyniki są niepokojące. Najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że twoje serce nie bije, cały układ krwionośny jest pokryty jakąś substancją, która potrafi stopić stal. Musieliśmy pobierać krew igłą z tytanu, bo tylko on nie stopił się wystarczająco szybko.

- Tony? Nie mam pojęcia o czym do mnie mówisz.

Westchnął ciężko i odłożył na bok tablet z wynikami badań. Nie lubił przekazywać złych wieści, jeśli nie widział w tym żadnej rozrywki dla siebie, a szczególnie nie lubił przekazywać złych wieści, kiedy to dotyczyło kogoś z jego rodziny.

- Praktycznie rzecz biorąc to... Jesteś trupem. Krew nie jest pompowana do organów w twoim ciele, ale mimo to wszystkie działają idealnie. Jesteś silniejsza, szybsza i ostatnio zmusiłaś spojrzeniem Fury'ego do wypuszczenia Cię z celi. Jedyny minus to to, że...

- Nie mogę wyjść na słońce? - Przypomniała jej się sytuacja, kiedy chciała wyjść ze Stark Tower. Zrobiła tylko jeden krok, a słońce zaczęło wypalać jej skórę. - Ale... Naprawisz to. Prawda?

- Nicole nie wiem czy umiem. Sprowadziliśmy Thora, możliwe, że podłapałaś coś podczas ataku na Nowy Jork.

Pokiwała smętnie głową i zsunęła się z biurka. Skierowała się do windy i poczekała aż kuzyn do niej dołączy. Po drodze poinformował JARVIS'a by włączył przyciemnienie okien. Gdy tylko wyszła na ostatnim piętrze, zorientowała się, że był tam każdy. Pepper objęła ją ramieniem i posadziła na kanapie. Thor siedzący naprzeciw nich z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się Nicolecie.

- Thor czy jest możliwe, że Nicoletta złapała jakiś wirus lub obcą bakterię od Chitaurii?

- Armia mego brata nie może w ten sposób przenosić obcych wirusów i bakterii. Wasza przyjaciółka nie jest chora przez nikogo pochodzącego z Asgardu, Jotunhaim... Choroba wywodzi się z Midgradu.

- Chwila. Mówisz, że jest chora na coś co złapało ją tutaj?

- Tylko nieliczni posiadają tę chorobę. W księgach Asgardu jest kilka wzmianek o midgradczykach wybranych przez Harrikę*. Jedna z potężniejszych bogiń w naszej historii. Panowała nad nocą i zwykłymi ludźmi oraz stworzeniami, wzrokiem potrafiła ich przekonać do wszystkiego.

- Więc co?

- W waszej historii był jeden z takich wybrańców. Około sześciuset lat temu. Nie jestem na tyle poinformowany by powiedzieć wam jak w Midgradzie mówiono na takich wybrańców.

- Za to ja wiem. - Tony spojrzał na Nicolettę z niedowierzaniem i odwrócił ekran w stronę wszystkich. - Ostatnie takie objawy miał jeden z węgierskich hospodarzy. Vlad Tepes, inaczej Drakula.

- Co? Tony nie jestem żadnym cholernym wampirem. To niemożliwe, wampiry mają jak już długie kły i paznokcie...

- Wzorujesz postać wampira na tej beznadziejnej książce Brama Strokera.

- Ja nie mogę być wampirem, bo one nie istnieją!

Wszyscy cofnęli się o krok, a Thor złapał w dłoń swój młot. Nicoletta zamrugała zdziwiona i sama cofnęła się o dwa kroki. Na chwilę słychać było tylko dogłos obcasów jej botek uderzających o marmurową podłogę w salonie.

- Nikki my...

Wybiegła szybko i zbiegła schodami w dół. Musiała uciec. _Jestem potworem. Krwiopijcą. _  
Otuliła się szczelnie kapturem swojego płaszcza i skręciła szybko w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Musiała wydostać się z Nowego Jorku, bo oni nie spoczną póki jej nie znajdą. Wiedziała jak działa TARCZA i wiedziała co się stanie jak tylko Fury dostanie ją w swoje łapy.


End file.
